The Bursting Of Emotions
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: It's the night after a huge fight with his father and Mitsukuni's emotions are running on high. Takashi is overly tired from staying up all night. He passes out on the blonde's bed and a hunt for Usa-chan leads to a torn up house and tearful Hunny. By the end of the night the two have more than made up. One-shot. Yaoi. Rated M for language/suggestive situations/violence. No lemon.


**A/N: Mah first OHSHC fanfic! :DDD And it's a yaoi! ;3 I believe there is most certainly not enough of these. So enjoy! ;DDD**

"Speech."

"_Thoughts."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own –unfortunately- the amazingly suggestive Ouran High School Host Club. If I did… Oh my… It'd be so much more yaoi-y goodness! –swoons-_

Just like with the auburn haired devilish twins you rarely saw Mitsukuni and Takashi apart. Unlike the twins they seemed to be polar opposites, night and day, but somehow it worked. Many have said it's because of the master-servant relationship running deep in the current generation. Others because of them being family, but those closest to the two know exactly the answer. Only six people know the real reason and have some idea of the events of that night. Before, true, it could've been either of the things mentioned before, but that night changed everything for both boys.

From a young age both boys had taken to each other and were hardly ever separated simply because they were both supposed to be the heirs of the family and they'd need to have a strong relationship. So naturally by high school the two were each other's closest confidents and best friends. They had practically moved in at each other's houses and alternated places. On this specific night they were at Takashi's house while his parents and younger brother were gone on vacation, but had left Takashi to be with Mitsukuni, of whom they knew would be upset if he left.

Takashi had made Mitsukuni his favorite strawberry and chocolate cake and went to lay down being extremely tired from his kendo meeting earlier that day. Mitsukuni, not wanting to get Usa-chan dirty with the particularly messy foods he had been eating, put the said bunny into his bed tucked beneath a small blanket he had kept from his lovely grandmother.

The room had two beds. Mitsukuni's was closer to the door whereas Takashi's was on the farthest wall. This generally was more convenient because Mitsukuni loved to take naps and became impatient having to walk or be carried across the large room. Of course on the off days where Takashi was extremely worn out it was rather bothersome to the young blonde considering Takashi would collapse on the nearest bed or couch and fall asleep.

Takashi was a deep sleeper and not many things woke him, strangely, this was only when he was extremely tired. Generally he always got the perfect amount of sleep, but the previous night Mitsukuni had a huge fight with his father and upon leaving and running to Takashi's oddly empty house at an ungodly hour of the night banging, screaming and crying. It took a few hours to calm the blonde, but even when he did, he couldn't find peace and so instead he stayed awake and watched over his cousin.

Thus the events of the night before, the meeting, school, and baking and caring for his sweet blonde really exhausted him. He walked down the hall and collapsed into Mitsukuni's bed, at first terrified to see Usa-chan beside him, but then remembering the mess the young blonde often acquired on himself when eating Takashi's home cooked cakes it made sense and oddly enough calmed him. He was naturally worried about his best friend, but having Usa-chan there…well it made him feel as though Mitsukuni was there smiling at him asking him to sleep. And so he did.

#$%&

"Ah~ Takashi makes the best cakes huh Usa-chan?" I blinked.

"Usa-chan?" I called jumping down from the chair.

"_Where could my Usa be…? Oh! Maybe I left him on the couch!"_ I skipped into the living room happily I looked around my honey colored eyes scowering the room for even a bit of pink fabric. I frowned and began to rip the house apart room by room my frustration building more and more as each helter-kilter room revealed that the bunny in fact was not there. I found myself in the hallway with tears threatening to fall.

"_Where could you be Usa-chan? I miss you…" _I sniffled wiping at the tears blurring my vision.

"_Living room… Bathrooms… Outside… Where are you? I've checked—THE BEDROOM!" _I pulled myself up off of the ground ignoring the tingling of my tired legs and ran into the room. I searched with my eyes frantically before coming upon a sweet sight. Takashi's face was buried into Usa-chan's soft fabric with my bunny cradled in his arms in the exact way he'd hold me. I smiled softly.

"Takashi…" My anger melted away knowing my Usa was safe and nothing bad had happened to him.

"_He looks so cute cuddling with Usa-chan!" _I giggled, but quickly quieted noticing Takashi stirring. He pulled his face away from Usa-chan's fur his dark eyes shining with sleep and his hair messy as well.

"Mitsukuni?" His eyes widened.

"What happened to you? Why're you bleeding and covered in dust and cake?" I blinked.

"Wha?" I turned to the mirror and giggled at my reflection. My blonde hair almost looked brown from all the dirt and my clothes were torn and stained with everything from juice and cake to grass and dust. My face had frosting and dust all over it. I turned back to him a big smile on my face.

"I'm okay! I just need a bath and a change of clothes is all." He sighed pulling himself up from my comfy bed and letting his feet hit the floor.

"Let's go then." I smiled at him, but shook my head.

"I can do it Takashi! You go back to sleep." He shook his head and yawned before stretching out his long lean muscles. In the midst of his sleep he had pulled off his shirt. I tried to tear my eyes away, but I just couldn't. The way he moved so gracefully and with such masculinity was just mesmerizing. He stood up slowly. I shook my head.

"No really Takashi. I'll be fine I want too." He opened his eyes and looked down at me questioning me.

"Is that an order Mitsukuni?" I blushed the naughty thoughts getting the better of me.

"I just know you're tired and I didn't mean to wake you up and well it—"

"Mitsukuni." I stopped looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"Hmm?" He scooped me up quickly giving me practically no time to be ready so instinctively my arms shot around his neck and my face was buried in his warm neck as a whimper escaped my lips and a blush heated up my cheeks.

"Mitsukuni let go." I obeyed releasing my hold and allowing him to set me down gently on the closed toilet. As he turned and bent over to turn on the bath I turned red noticing that he was only in boxers. I averted my eyes and waited for him to stand up again.

#$%&

I grabbed Mitsukuni's favorite vanilla bath salts and dropped a few of the cream colored crystals into the warm running water.

"_It'll be a nice change from bubbles all of the time. I know he gets bored with them."_ I let the large bath fill. I wouldn't have a bath in my room if it weren't for Mitsukuni. I never take them. I stopped when I was five, but Satoshi loves to sneak in here and use the bath. I flicked off the water and straightened up my muscles thanking me and turned around to Mitsukuni who had a pretty pink flush on his creamy skin.

"Mitsukuni?" His head turned and those honey colored eyes snapped to me. They looked so troubled.

"Mitsukuni… What's wrong?" He shook his head. I sat on the edge of the tub.

"Mitsukuni…" He shook his head again.

"Please?" Tears began to well in his eyes.

"Takashi…" He tackled me and my arms wrapped around him my eyes flying shut as we splashed back into the water. I opened my eyes pulling Mitsukuni a bit closer. He was sniffling and I could feel his tears dripping off onto my skin. They burned into me.

"_Why is he crying?"_ I sighed and felt him shiver as it hit his wet clothing. I began rubbing circles on his back knowing this would calm him. It took long enough that the whole backside of his shirt was dry and crusted from the dirt and dust drying. He pulled back and gave me a small smile.

"Mitsukuni why were you crying?" He shook his head.

"It was stupid." I sighed.

"If it were stupid you wouldn't have cried over it, Mitsukuni, please, tell me." He sighed softly looking into the murky water.

"It's just I was thinking about how in the future after we graduate… What's going to happen to us? I know you can't take care of me forever, but… Is it wrong that I want you to?" I stopped breathing.

"_He wants me to take care of him forever…?" _I took in a deep breath.

"Mitsukuni. I can't take care of you forever…" He shifted. "You may want me to now, but you're going to find a girl who wants to take care of you and you're going to want to let her. Maybe you'll even want to take care of her more than you want her to take care of you. As much as I'd love to take care of you forever I can't. It's not my place."

#$%&

"What if I want it to be your place, Takashi?" The smaller boy whispered angrily. "What if I don't want a girl to take your place? What if I don't want anything to change that way?" He began to shake. "Takashi… I don't want anyone else."

"You may not now, but you will." Mitsukuni slipped off of Takashi. Fire in his eyes. Aching in his chest. He didn't quite understand it.

"Takashi do you want anyone else?" The question stopped Takashi right in his tracks. It was like a knife in the heart. Those words hurt more than any other could. And the way that he said it. His head snapped up to see the blonde getting out of the tub.

"Mitsukuni where are you going?" He turned looking at him.

"Elsewhere." He spat. Takashi pulled himself out of the tub water dripping off of him and took off after the blonde.

Mitsukuni ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway struggling against his tears.

"_That was so stupid of me! Of course Takashi has someone else… He's probably always thinking about her. I bet she's cuter than me. Has brighter eyes and oh they're probably blue too." _Slipping on some water he found himself soaring down the hallway and straight into the wall at the end slumping into defeat and more tears at the hard collision.

Turning the corner Takashi saw his little blonde curled up and moaning in pain.

"MITSUKUNI!" He yelled completely out or totally in character depending on how you look at it. Rushing down the hall he scooped his precious blonde. The tallest and oldest rose walking back into the bedroom they share.

"No… No… No…" The younger whispered his voice quaking and quivering. He was obviously in pain and this just simply wouldn't do. The ravenette gently set his cousin down on his bed and kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"Mitsukuni." The honey orbs widened.

"NO! Y-You can't hurt me anymore! I won't let you!" Takashi's chocolate colored eyes went glassy.

"I was hurting you? Mitsukuni. You—"

"You nothing!" He screamed knocking the larger male to the ground emitting a whimper from his soft lips. He began to hit Takashi rage over taking him. Grunts and groans were heard and continued until a shrill whimper sounded breaking the pattern.

#$%&

I found myself pinned to the ground with Takashi over me with pain clear in his eyes and on his face. Stopping my struggles I closed my eyes. It's no use. Takashi is the only person who can stop me. My breathing slowed, but his stayed erratic and heavy, completely uneven, and something wet dropped onto my face. One after another flitting down my pale and soft cheeks. My eyes snapped open to see his brimming with tears and pure pain. His bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably.

"Mitsukuni…" I swallowed the huge knot in my throat.

"T-Takashi…" He let out a shaky sigh.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting irrational and you're being impossible." I just closed my eyes feeling the tears drop onto my skin like rain. I envied that, how he can sound so calm and perfect while crying and all mine sounds like is whining.

"Mitsukuni please look at me." I turned my head away keeping my eyes shut. The tears started to fall faster and his breathing turned into a deep sucking in and out feeling something like wind.

"Mitsu-Mitsukuni… P-Please! I ca-han't stand it any…anymore! Wh-why do you l-look so tortured when no one's look—ing? Wh-what's with all of th-these sudden questions?" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and shook my head. I felt his weight lift off of me followed by the distinct sound of his feet pacing on carpet.

"Dammit Mitsukuni! You don't make this any fucking easier than it could be do you?" He sniffled. I sat up my eyes snapping open.

"Do you really wanna know Takashi?" I hissed hopping up and circling him like a mountain lion.

"Yes! Yes, I wanna know Mitsukuni!" I continued my endless circle.

"The reason I have that tortured look in my eyes? Why I sleep more than usual now? Why I asked all of those questions and got so pissed off when you brushed me off? Do you now?" I laughed manically.

"Of course you fucking do. Takashi I love you. I'm gay. I don't like girls. I only want you. I'm not going to find someone else, Takashi. You're the only one for me. I'm not going to order you to feel a certain way, but Takashi I'm not waiting. I want this. I want us and I want it now. In the bath I was trying to feel you out. You act so caring, but then again that could just be the contract couldn't? Oh, but of course it could. But is it Takashi? Is that why you bake for me even when you're dead tired and would rather be in bed and why you humor my cuteness? Is it? Because I don't even know anymore. All I know Takashi is that I'm tired of just being friends. You see, Takashi—"

"Mitsukuni." I smirked.

"You got a lot of nerve interrupting me."

"Mitsukuni… You're limping and you're probably bruised to the bone. Please. Please. Let me help you Mitsukuni. Please…" I blinked and looked at him curiously. He sighed and scooped me up setting me down on the bed gently removing my torn blazer and tattered shirt.

#$%&

I gasped seeing his small body covered in vicious bruises. He looked away as I stepped forward and took hold of the sides of his arms of which there was barely and bruises. One of the worst was on the left side of his neck. I kneeled and planted a soft kiss on his shoulder earning a small whimper and a shift of the neck. His delicate fingers laced into my mane of hair.

"Please… Please… Takashi don't stop…" I smiled gently.

"_I can't believe I can make him say something so innocent for such a sinful act…"_

"Taaakaashiii…" He whined shifting impatiently. I licked slowly around the large bruise earning a constant shiver. Kissing it gently in the middle he moaned his arms sliding down around my neck and yanking me closer pressing his soft lips onto my rather chapped and dry ones. Any thoughts I may have had melted away as his little tongue shot out licking my bottom lip practically begging to be let in and so I did. A small war was fought with our tongues and his lost meaning I snuck into his mouth and began to explore. Lifting him up and swinging him down on top of my sitting lap didn't seem like such a bad idea, but as his small curvy ass connected with my semi-hard-on it caused a huge groan to rip into the kiss causing me to pull back with a deep blush on my face. He giggled a beautiful shade of pastel pinky rising to the surface of his cheeks.

"Takashi Morinozuka, I'm in love with you. Completely and wholly. I dream of you at night. I can't stand when you're tired past your limit and you still find some way physically, mentally, emotionally to do whatever I need. I love every one of touches more than I should. I admire you. Adore you. You're my everything. And yes, I realize all of that was cheesy, but I don't care because I know you'll accept me unconditionally not because of some stupid contract saying you have to, but because you're accepting and feel the same way. Your little problem," He poked my erection playfully a twinkle in his eyes. "Is because you find me arousing. Somehow you do." He smiled sadly at the last part.

"Mitsukuni." He looked up at me as if to say yes.

"I'm in love with you too. I can't stand to see you hurt or upset and I want to do everything in my power to make you happy. And it's not somehow. You are arousing." I heard him vaguely mumble something along the lines of "Yeah, if you're a pedophile." I frowned.

"So I'm a pedophile Mitsukuni?" His head snapped up to me his honey eyes conveying sorrow.

"No! NO! That's not what I meant! Not at all!" I sighed.

"Mitsukuni. Not everyone will find you arousing, but doesn't it count for something that I think you are?" His eyes lit up.

"Of course it does Takashi! That's something that counts the most, but…"

"But you don't see it." He shook his head. I kissed his forehead.

"Mitsukuni. I assure you. You are arousing and beautiful just not in a conventional way and I love that. I love you. You're the person I want to spend my life with. The one I want to be with. And nothing or no one is going to change that. The only person who can do that is you. And I sincerely hope that you never will because I shudder to think what will happen to me. After tonight if you ever left me it wouldn't be pretty. But that's because I love you with all of my heart and I know no one will ever compare to you, Mitsukuni." By the time I looked up and noticed his tears his lips were already on mine passionately.

"_It took fifteen years for me to give in to my feelings and fifteen for him to tell me his. Somehow I wouldn't have it any other way…"_ He thought sweetly kissing his love's neck gently.

The night from there on out is up to your imagination of course. The lights went off and music played, this music wasn't the most popular, but it satisfied the hormones and that's all that mattered as skin met skin and boxers were long forgotten. A natural and beautiful human reaction happened that night and it changed the lives of the boys forever, but for the better I would say seeing as they were perfectly happy with each other.

**A/N: Okay so originally I was going to add a lovely lemon, but considering the crackdown on MA content I sadly cannot, but if you're willing for an alternate more steamy ending you'll find it at Quotev dot com slash MyManyObsessions You'll of course have to look for the story, but it shall be under the same name as this one so no fear and if you so desire make an account and follow me. That would greatly make me happy, but if not review. :3 Please? **


End file.
